


I'm living horribly, so i don't want to know how you're doing. I'm living horribly, if you want to know how i'm doing.

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, F/M, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O advogado perguntou para os gêmeos com quem eles queriam morar. Dennis disse que queria morar com sua mãe. E Dee disse que queria morar com seu pai. E ela tentou não olhar para a cara de seu irmão ao dizer isso.AU em que Frank e Barbara se divorciaram quando Dee e Dennis ainda eram jovens.





	I'm living horribly, so i don't want to know how you're doing. I'm living horribly, if you want to know how i'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Título da fic vem da música Ohio Snow Falls

O advogado perguntou para os gêmeos com quem eles queriam morar. Dennis disse que queria morar com sua mãe. E Dee disse que queria morar com seu pai. E ela tentou não olhar para a cara de seu irmão ao dizer isso.

Dee tem certeza que Frank só concordou que ela fosse morar com ele por dois motivos. O primeiro para tentar cortar um pouco da quantidade exorbitante que Barbara estava pedindo de pensão e segundo porque ele achou que talvez fosse magoar um pouco sua ex-esposa sua filha não querer morar mais com ela (o que Dee acha que exemplifica bem o quão pouco ele conhecia a mulher com quem ele estivera casado pela última década e meia).

Não é incomum que aja uma mulher com ela e Frank na mesa durante o café da manhã. Dee joga um jogo consigo mesmo chamado  _Prostituta ou Golpista do Baú_  com relação a essas mulheres, algumas vezes é meio difícil determinar, mas geralmente não. Algumas ficam meio espantadas ao verem ela, com certeza Frank esqueceu de mencionar que ele tinha uma filha. Outras tentam ser amiguinhas dela achando que isso lhe daria pontos extras com Frank.

Todas elas são mais gentis com ela do que Barbara costumava ser.

.

.

.

Dennis passou a ignorá-la depois do divórcio. Ele parecia mais irritado com ela do que com Frank. É meio fácil para ele ignorá-la agora já que eles passaram a estudar em escolas diferentes, ela tem certeza que Frank de pão-durismo tinha planejado colocá-los na escola pública pro ensino médio, tudo já tava certo para eles começarem, mas na última hora Frank cismou de colocá-la em uma particular que ficava perto da casa nova e então ela e Dennis passaram a estudar em lugares separados.

Ela liga para ele algumas vezes, mas Dennis sempre diz bem alto para a empregada dizer que ele está ocupado. Isso só muda pouco antes do seu aniversário de dezesseis anos quando Dennis liga dizendo que ia dar uma festa e que ela poderia vir se ela quisesse, mas que era a festa dele e que ela seria apenas uma convidada que por um acaso fazia aniversário no mesmo dia.

Ela não confirmou se ia ou não mesmo sabendo de certeza que ela ia aparecer desde o momento em que ele havia mencionado. Dennis disse que a festa ia ser enorme com todos os seus minions o cercando, mas quando ela chegou lá só tem ele e mais dois garotos. Dennis não parecia muito embaraçado por isso, ele estava fixado no novo videogame que ele tinha ganhado.

Ela achou que o convite havia sido uma oferenda de paz mas acaba concluindo que provavelmente foi apenas um jeito de Dennis puni-la a ignorando quando ela está por perto para sentir. Depois de ver algumas partidas ela sobe as escadas e vai para o que costumava ser o seu quarto e que tinha sido transformado em um estúdio de pilates. Ela se senta numa das bolas enormes de pilates e sente que ela está quase começando a chorar quando ela ouve passos no corredor. Ela espera ver Dennis na porta, mas quem aparece é um dos seus amigos, o mais baixinho chamado Charlie. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na outra bola de pilates e começou a falar sobre coisas aleatórias. Ele havia feito pouco dela com Dennis e Mac quando ela pediu para jogar uma partida no videogame novo, mas agora ele parecia doce.

“Ah feliz aniversário, eu esqueci de dizer quando você chegou” Charlie diz como se não fosse nada demais.

E apenas naquele momento ela percebe que ninguém havia lhe desejado um feliz aniversário o dia inteiro. Ela o beija, a boca dele tem um gosto que parece ser uma mistura de maconha e macarronada, o que em teoria devia ser meio nojento mas ela está cansada demais para se importar.

O beijo acaba abruptamente com Dennis puxando Charlie e começando a socá-lo contra o chão com o outro rapaz Mac tentando segurá-lo e Charlie parecendo chocado demais para lutar contra ele.

Ela ainda pode ouvir o som deles gritando quando ela passa pela porta da frente da casa a caminho de ir embora.

Ela não liga para Dennis para falar a respeito do que aconteceu, em parte por embaraço, em parte por achar que ele tinha agido como um babaca. E ele não liga para ela também. E o tempo passa e quando ela e Dennis se encontram novamente eles já estão na faculdade e Dee tinha tacado fogo na sua colega de quarto.

.

.

.

Considerando as coisas que tinham acontecido na última vez que eles se encontraram e que ela estava em um hospital psiquiátrico o reencontro dos irmãos é bem mais agradável do que seria esperado. Dee não tem idéia de quem contou para Dennis onde ela estava e ela não pergunta, ao invés disso eles passam a visita falando besteiras a respeito de Frank e Barbara e brincando de bolar planos de fugas do hospital. Antes de sair ele se inclina e dá um beijo na testa dela, ela se sente meio surpresa por isso, mas ela se sente feliz por um segundo.

Quando ela sai do hospital ela liga para ele e diz que ela vai largar a faculdade e ir para Nova York se tornar uma atriz. Dennis diz que aquela é uma idéia idiota mas ele lhe deseja boa sorte.

E ela deixa a Philadelphia.

.

.

.

Ela só retorna uns dez anos depois após receber noticias que sua mãe tinha falecido. Ela não se surpreende quando o advogado lê o testamento dizendo que Barbara havia deixado tudo para Dennis mas ela ainda assim sente raiva, mas essa é direcionada a sua mãe, não ao seu irmão. Dennis estava quieto naquele dia, ele parecia estar se encolhendo um pouco na direção dela do mesmo jeito que ele costumava fazer quando eles eram crianças.

Ao invés de irem para a nova mansão de Dennis eles vão para o bar e bebem. Por um tempinho Charlie e Mac ficam lá com eles (Charlie usa esse tempo para dizer que ele estava apaixonado por alguma outra mulher, e quando Dee perguntou qual era o nome dessa outra mulher ele não soube dizer), mas depois eles foram embora e ficaram apenas ela e Dennis.

“Então quanto tempo você vai continuar com esse negócio de tentar ser atriz ?”

“Eu sou uma atriz, eu tive papéis na televisão”

“Eu vi, eu gostei do seu papel como a prostituta morta em CSI:Nova York, foi bem melhor do que a prostituta morta em Law&Order SVU”

“Vai se foder Dennis” ela disse.

Ele riu por um segundo, mas aí ficou meio sério e disse :

“Eu gostaria mais de foder você”

Por um momento o mundo parece parar, Dee esperou que Dennis fosse tentar passar o negócio todo como uma brincadeira mas ao invés disso ele apenas continuou olhando para ela com aquela mistura estranha de intensidade e vulnerabilidade.

“Okay” Dee diz.

Acontece no escritório do bar, contra a mesa, e aí um pouco no chão. É bom. Ela sempre imaginou que ele seria autocentrado demais para se preocupar em satisfazer a pessoa com quem eles estivesse transando mas ela tem uns dois orgasmos antes dele ter um.

Depois eles não falam sobre sentimentos, ou incesto ou sobre certo ou errado. O mais perto disso que eles chegam é quando Dennis diz :

“Sabe se você desistir desse sonho besta de ser atriz você pode vir trabalhar aqui, nós estamos precisando de uma garçonete nova e eu não quero contratar aquela garota por quem o Charlie está obcecado”

“Então ela é real ?”

“Sim, nós apenas não sabemos o nome dela, não importa realmente. Então o que você diz ?”

E ela quer dizer sim, do mesmo jeito que ela queria dizer sim quando tantos anos atrás um advogado havia lhe perguntado se ela queria viver com sua mãe, porque isso significaria continuar perto de Dennis. Escolher ele sempre seria o que ela iria querer fazer. E sempre seria a escolha errada.

“Nah, meu agente acha que vai me conseguir uma audição para essa nova série da hbo” ela mentiu.

.

.

.

Ela volta para Nova York e ela vai para audições e ela não recebe ligações de volta. E ela dorme com dois caras da sua aula de improvisação. E ela bebe e ela ameaça colocar fogo na garçonete que vem lhe dizer que ela está causando uma cena e incomodando os outros clientes. E um dia quando ela chega no seu apartamento o seu irmão está sentado no chão do corredor, com uma mala.

“Oi Dee”

“Olá Dennis”

“Então eu posso ficar por um tempo ?”

Ela tenta ver isso como uma mudança, como ele indo atrás dela pela primeira vez ao invés do contrario. Soa como besteira mas o tipo de besteira que ela poderia se permitir considerar como não sendo por um tempo.

“Certo, entre”

Racionalmente ela ainda sabe que aquela é uma decisão ruim, mas não sente como se fosse quando ele sorri para ela.

 


End file.
